The truth behind the masks
by Oasischan
Summary: My first waffyy fic, written over the memorial day vacation...it maybe good it maynot be..it's my first.. read it an d find out..


The truth behind the masks..  
by Oasis  
Ranma 1/2 characters are not owned by me they are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just an admiring fan, so please don't sue me..   
  
A short waffy fic.. my first so tell me if you like?   
  
Akane awoke to the sounds of the fighting outside, she growled as she got up out of bed and went to her window. "Will you two cut it out?!?!" she yelled out her open window.  
"Sorry Akane...you should be awake seeing as such a uncute girl like you don't need her beauty sleep" ..and he was right too , as he looked up at her, she was beautiful already ...Ranma started to smile to himself as he looked at her in her nightgown...  
Akane smiled at him for a moment, Ranma was disarmed by her smile and didn't see Akane reach out behind her as she reached for her ever-ready mallet... and threw it at him...  
Ranma hit the ground with a mallet imprint on his forehead, and a grin on his face... whispering, "You know...your cute when you smile..."..then Ranma drifted off to sleepy land...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma woke up to the cool feeling of a cloth on his forehead, he looke dup at Kasumi, "Hi..." Ranma reached up to feel the bruise on his forehead..."ouch she really got me this time didn't she? Tomboy..." he muttered under his breath..  
"Ranma-kun, you need to learn to be nice to Akane, after all she is your fiancee..." Kasumi looked him stright into the eyes as he sat up. Ranma had the grace to look a little bashful...   
"I try Kasumi...I mean whenever we are alone something goed wrong, one of the girls show up, or one of the guys, and Akane doesn't try that hard either..." he reached back to grab the base of his pigtail...he then pulled his hands out in front of him, "etoo...ummm Kasumi...do..you think yoou could help me??" Ranma played with the tips of his index fingers and looked pleadingly at Kasumi..."I mean everytime I try to do something I louse it up with my big mouth..."  
"Well first things first Ranma-kun you need to think before you speak... and try to think of how Akane might take it...' Kasummi smiled at Ranma, " I know that it may be hard at first but, as you get better at it you might just get to know Akane a little better..."  
Kasumi stood up..."Now I have to go and fix dinner so I will talk to you later." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, hummming a little tune...   
Ranma started to get up but, he sat back down again and started to think about what Kasumi had said..~all I have to do is think ...hmmm~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane was finishing her homework for school, as she was beginning to tackle her next math question, she heard a light knock on her door, "Yes?"   
"May i come in Akane? " it was Kasumi...  
"Okay," Akane put away her homework and looked at Kasumi as she came into her room.   
"Akane we need to talk," Kasumi put on her stern face, Akane snapped to attention at that.."I saw what happened this morning, and I think you should put a stop to it, you need to learn to get along better with Ranma. He is your fiance and all...I just think you should think before you speak..."  
Akane sputtered at that and then blushed..."I know we don't get along, but it's not completely all my fault...I mean when ever we are alone together... well he seems to screw things up. "   
"Now Akane you know that's not entirely true... Has Ranma-kun ever willingly actually chased after Shampoo?"   
"well no actually, if he's not drugged or coerced, he doesn't wanna be near her...." Akane gasped..." you mean to say ... " and Akane borrowed a line from Kasumi, "Oh my..." she looked thoughtful for a second and the she grinned...and then she blushed, " You know what Kasumi your right..."  
Akane stood up and looked at her sister and then ran over to hug her, "thank you Oneechan..." A tear ran from her eye...  
Kasumi looked at Akane, her eyes starting to water a little, "Mother would be so proud Akane..."  
Akane turned and wallked to her door with a determmined gleam in her eyes...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Crticisms, flames, comments, and any help greatly appreciated :)  
thanks   
Oasis 


End file.
